List of poetic forms
As there are literally hundreds of poetic forms in the English language, this list may always be incomplete. Until the 19th century most were verse forms, mostly imported from Europe; since then, English has added many new forms of different kinds, from poetric traditions around the world. Where applicable, each form has its origin in place and time given. Rather than have two separate lists, one for verse and one for non-verse, the list also indicates which are verse forms. A # Abecedarius, Hebrew, 6thBC # Acrostic # Alexandrine, verse # Aubade, medieval B # Balassi stanza, Hungarian, 16th # Ballad stanza, verse # Ballade, French, 14th, verse # Balliol rhyme, English, 19th # Blank verse, English, 16th, verse # Burns stanza, Scottish, 17th, verse C # Canzone, Sicilian, 13th, verse # Carmen figuratum, concrete # Caudate sonnet, Italian, 16th, verse # Cento, Roman, 3rd # Chant Royal, French, 14th, verse # Cinquain, American, 20th, syllabic # Clerihew, English, 20th # Common meter, verse # Couplet, verse # Curtal sonnet, English, 19th D # Demi-sonnet, American, 21st # Diamante, American, 20th, concrete # Double dactyl, American, 20th, verse # Dramatic monologue, English, 19th E # Eclogue, Roman, 1stBC, verse # Ekphrastic poetry # Elegiac couplet, Ancient Greek, 7thBC, verse # Elegiac stanza, England 18th, verse # Elegy # Englyn. Welsh # Epic poetry # Epigram, Roman, 1st F # Flarf, American, 20th G # Ghazal, Arabic, 6th # Glosa, Spanish, 14th # Gogyoka, Japanese, 20th H # Standard Habbie, Scottish, 17th, verse # Haiku, Japanese, 19th # Hainteny, Malagasy # Heroic couplet, English, 14th, verse # Hokku, Japanese, 17th I # Idyll, Ancient Greek, 3rdBC J # Jintishi, Chinese, 5th K # Kyrielle, French, 14th L # Lay, French, 12th # Lanterne, American, 20th # Limerick, English, 17th, verse # Lune, American, 20th # Lushi, Chinese, 5th M # Minnesang, German, 12th N # Nonet # Nonnet O # Octave # Octet # Ode # Onegin stanza, Russian, 19th, verse # Ottava rima, Italian, 14th, verse P # Pantoum # Pantun # Paradelle # Pastoral # Pastourelle # Pentina # Petrarchan sonnet # Poulter's Measure # Prose poetry Q # Quatorzain # Quatrain # Quintain # Quinzaine R # Renga, Japanese # Renku, Japanese # Rhyme royal # Rictameter # Rondeau # Rondel # Rondelet # Roundel # Roundelay # Ruba'i, Persian, # Rubaiyat quatrain, English, 19th, verse S # Sapphic stanza, Ancient Greek, # Saturnian meter # Senryu, Japanese # Sestet # Sestina # Shakespearean sonnet, English, 16th, verse # Sicilian octave # Sijo, Korean, 14th # Sirventes , Occitan, 13th # Sonnet, Occitan, 13th, verse # Spenserian stanza, English, 16th, verse # Spenserian sonnet, English, 16th, verse # Spoetry, 21st # Stev, Scandinavian T # Tanaga, Filipino # Tanka # Tercet # Terzanelle # Terza rima, Italian, 14th, verse # Triolet, French 13th, verse # Triplet # Twiplet, American, 21st V # Venus and Adonis stanza, English, 16th, verse # Verse paragraph # Viator, Canadian, 20th # Villancico, Spanish, 15th # Villanelle, French, 19th, verse W # Waka, Japanese, 10th Y # Yoik, Sami Z # Zappai, Japanese ---- Category:Poetic form Category:Poetry-related lists